


By my side

by hitori10



Series: Ereri week 2019 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Military instructor Levi, Pastel Eren Yeager, Pregnancy, Romance, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Character, Weddings, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: "Hey Yeager!""It's Ackerman now horse face!"





	By my side

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7-Wedding. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YfqLOWorSY (This song fits really well throughout the entire thing. You can listen if you'd like.)

By my side

* * *

"Lookin sharp there, bro."

Kenny whistled, "Your baby brother is right, Levi. Looks fucking clean."

Levi turned around and faced Farlan, Kenny, Armin, Grisha and Erwin.

The suit, which Petra helped him pick, was fitted to hug his figure comfortably, a white jacket, pants, white dress shoes, and of course, a pastel pink tie.

His hair was brushed to the left, showing off his undercut and enhancing his sharp features.

Farlan convinced him to break out his old piercings too; two silver ones around his helix, and his lobe had a pastel green earring.

Erwin nudged him with his elbow, "You ready to get married?"

"I was ready to get married the day I met my sweetheart."

The men in the room shared a laugh.

Everyone knew how true the statement was.

Since they began their relationship, they all watched the good and the bad times the two went through.

Farlan was fully convinced his brother had met his soulmate.

Hell, anyone who looks at you the way Levi does Eren are bound to be together for life.

A love like their's is something out of a fairy tale.

The brunet changed his brother for the better.

And he'll always be eternally grateful for that.

* * *

"Okay, okay, I'm calm."

"No you're not."

"Kasa, not helping."

Petra placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "It's okay, Mikasa. We've always known he was a nervous wreck."

Eren pouted while his mother and Isabel laughed.

All the women were wearing a lovely lilac colored dress, Levi's favorite shade of purple, with a slit on the left leg.

Mikasa's hair was done fairly simple; her long hair down, the ends having been curled slightly and some star accessories pinned in strategic places in her hair.

Isabel's, how Eren could only describe it, was a low bun, with some loose hair that somehow looked really nice, and some strands of her bangs framed her face.

His mother's hair was kept to the side with a endless amount of bobby pins, her entire hair looked gorgeous with waves and curls in it. A large flower accessory completed the look.

Annie's hair was pulled back into a ponytail with the ends curled, her bangs framed her face, and she had some hairs on the top of her head forming a small bump. Eren thinks Mikasa called it hiding a crown or something?

Since Petra's hair was on the shorter side, they had the longer parts of her hair tied into a small bun, made a lovely braid on the side of her head, and some stray hairs on the side.

All the important women in his life looked so beautiful.

His own suit was a lovely white, slim fitted, cause Petra said he had a gorgeous figure, he had on a lilac tie, and the part that nearly made him cry, was the flower crown made of white roses that Levi personally hand made.

Apparently his fiance had spent weeks learning online how to make a flower crown just for him to wear on their wedding day.

_Could the man get anymore perfect?_

Each of the bridesmaids kept their make up towards looking more natural, the brunet said they didn't need bright colors to enhance the beauty that was already there.

Carla cupped her son's cheeks in her hands, her thumb brushing under his eye, "I'm so happy for you, baby boy. I knew the day you brought Levi home, he was _the one._"

The brunet sniffled, "How did you know?"

"Honey, you don't fake love like that."

* * *

The wedding took place during the spring.

It was around this time of year that Levi and Eren had met, and they couldn't think of a better time to get married.

Sakura trees were in full bloom and the petals fell delicately to the ground.

Chairs were lined in several rows for all their friends and family that have been with them throughout the years.

The arch were the grooms would be standing was white with some vines, white roses and gardenias woven through.

Jean was walking around with a camera, capturing scenic shots to later make a wedding video.

People laughed in happiness when he came around to include them in his video, some posing and others wishing the couple eternal happiness.

A hush fell over the crowd as the first groom came out.

The harp player, Levi's friend Nanaba, began playing as the tall male walked towards the priest, his mother holding onto his arm.

His best man, Erwin, was already at the arch waiting for him along with Molbit, Farlan and Mike.

Kuchel kissed her son's cheek before she left him and went to sit down beside her brother.

Sasha was chosen to be their flower girl, and she looked amazing in her lavender dress, tossing petals to the ground.

Right behind her, Mikasa and Annie were holding hands as they walked down the aisle.

Isabel held Eren's ring on a cream colored pillow, similar to the one Farlan has.

Levi felt like his breath was punched out of his chest when he saw Eren.

The brunet always had this natural beauty to him, and his wedding attire brought that out even more.

Eren was holding onto his mom and dad respectively, his green eyes never leaving grey ones that belonged to his husband to be.

Grisha looked so proud and Carla looked as if she was close to tears, which let's be honest, mostly everyone was at this point.

The shorter male's father looked at Levi, "You better make my son endlessly happy."

He nodded, "I wouldn't settle for anything less."

Both parents handed off their parents and shed a few tears at how carefully Levi took their boy's hand.

They took their seats and the priest began.

"Dearly beloved..."

* * *

"Now, the grooms have written their vows, which they will now exchange."

Levi took a deep breath before he looked at the love of his life, "Eren, you have changed my life ever since we met. I can never thank you enough for that. You made me the man that I am today sweetheart."

"I vow to always love and cherish you, because you deserve the world."

"I vow...to keep allowing you to bring pink appliances home, because that shit is actually really cute and durable." He pointed to the laughing crowd, "Don't be sleeping on those."

"I vow to always paint your nails in whatever design you want because I love seeing you so happy by the end of it."

The crowd let out several aw's, and he's pretty sure Eren's mom and his are crying already.

"I vow to always bring home adorable pastel clothing I know you will look amazing in."

"I vow to always call you sweetheart, because that's what you'll be to me always and forever."

Okay, wow, his vision is getting a little blurry.

He's pretty sure Mikasa is sobbing right about now, if Annie patting her back is any indication.

"But most importantly, I vow to love you for the rest of our lives."

Levi cleared his throat a little and reached up to wipe away some stray tears.

The priest looked at Eren, "You may share your vows."

Eren nodded, looking misty eyed, "I vow to always love and support you just as much as you have with me."

"I vow to always get those tough knots out of your back because babe, them's some strong muscles you've got."

Their guests broke out laughing, even Jean might get some shaky footage from his own.

"I vow to always let you borrow my plushies because I finally got you to admit they're comfy."

Levi let out a small chuckle at that one.

"I vow to always cuddle with you during cold nights while we watch some random show on t.v."

"I vow to always be there for you when you come home after a tough day at work."

"And the most important, I vow to love you for the rest of our lives and what's beyond life itself. I love you so much Lee."

Eren heard a lot of their guests sniffle.

"Now, you may exchange rings."

Isabel and Farlan walked towards them after leaving the sides of the groomsmen and bridesmaids, giving the rings to the grooms.

Levi carefully slipped the ring onto his sweetheart's finger and smiled at how _right _it looked.

Eren put the ring on the tall male and nearly cried because he had been waiting for this moment for years now.

"With the power invested in me, you may kiss."

Levi didn't waste any time before he leaned down and kissed his sweetheart, his husband.

Everyone stood up and clapping, nearly deafening claps rang through.

Petals were tossed towards the grooms as they walked down the aisle, hands clasped and rings glinting in the sunlight.

* * *

The reception party took place in the same venue, a gorgeous wooden interior, and large stage for dancing.

Tables were draped with a long white cloth, champagne glasses decorated every table, and a pastel center piece unique to each table.

A chandelier hung above the stage and it gave off a beautiful sparkle when light hit it.

Eren and Levi were sitting at the largest table in front of all their guests when it was time for the best men to give their speeches.

Armin cleared his throat before he began speaking into the microphone. "First of all, I wanna say congratulations to the happy couple."

At their nod, he continued, "I've known Eren my whole life and I saw him date here and there throughout our entire lives, but with each new person, it always felt like there was someone out there who truly suited him."

"We own a cafe, Daily Haven, and we meet new patrons on the regular, but nothing prepared us for four active military officers to come through that door, and steal my friend's heart."

The blonde smiled, "I remember how flustered Eren got every time he came over. Oh, Armin, he's so hot it should be illegal!"

"Armin!"

He chose to wisely ignore his friend and kept going, "Despite his scary appearance and potty mouth, you could clearly see the good guy that Levi was. And when they finally got together, it was like fuck finally, now I don't have to hear anymore morons pining."

Their guests broke out laughing while Eren whined and buried his face into his husband's chest, said spouse grinning like a mad man at hearing the story.

"I've seen them go through the struggles that is long distance relationships and come out on top of it all. How tough it was on them to be apart for so many months, and then to come back like the distance didn't exist. Ladies and gentlemen, that there is real love."

Armin raised his champagne class, prompting everyone else to do the same, "I wish these two dear friends of mine a long and happy life together! To the Ackerman's!"

"To the Ackerman's!"

He passed off the microphone to Farlan.

"So, first thing, congrats to you guys."

The grooms smiled at him as he continued.

"Levi and I met when we were kids, he took Isabel and I as his family, and we've been through a lot of crazy shit together. Trust me, _a lot. _But this guy always had our back when times were tough."

Farlan chuckled, "You know, for the longest time, I thought Levi wasn't interested in love because he never accepted going out with anyone. He always said he felt like there was someone out there he needed to meet, but that he wasn't in any particular rush because he had to live his life and become a respectable person before they met."

"Let me tell you kiddos, he became a fucking respectable person."

The blonde went on, "Levi came back from his military base with Hanji, Erwin, Petra and Molbit and we had heard there was a new cafe in town that opened up, and Hanji was the most excited to go and see it. Thank god for that place opening up, because it's where Levi met his sweetheart."

"He came back that very same day in a daze. He came up to me and told me, Farlan, I think I met my soulmate. Kids, he literally ordered coffee from Eren and was smitten."

Annie snorted and Mikasa lost her shit.

Levi glared in their direction, and it would have been menacing if not for the blush on his face.

"But you know what? The way things happened, I'm glad they did. I got to see my bro happy and fall in love."

He too raised his glass, "To the Ackerman's!"

"To the Ackerman's!"

* * *

Food was served and eventually it was time for the couples first dance.

Levi had brought his sweetheart close as they slowly swayed to the music.

Flashes of camera lights captured the moment and Jean made sure to keep a nice distance as the music played softly in the background.

"I can't believe we're finally here."

Levi placed a kiss on his husband's forehead, "Me neither love. I've been waiting forever just for this day to come where I can officially call you mine for life."

Eren smiled up at his spouse, "Me too. I love you so much Lee."

"Love you too sweetheart. So much."

They kept quietly dancing until Eren spoke again, "Hey Lee."

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"What's that?"

"How do you feel about becoming a dad?"

Levi froze, looking down at the happy face Eren was giving him, "No..."

The brunet nodded, tears gathering in his eyes, "Yes. I'm 7 weeks along."

Levi let out a shaky breath before he started crying. "Oh my god, sweetheart."

He gave his spouse a tender kiss, the tears steadily falling down his cheeks, "I'm gonna be a dad. God."

The tall male turned towards his guests and shouted, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

Everyone went absolutely wild after that.

Hugs were given and many tears were shed.

Levi fell down onto one knee in front of everyone and placed a kiss on his sweetheart's stomach, "Thank you so much, sweetheart. I love you so fucking much."

Eren sobbed, "I love you too, Lee."

They later ended up using that picture Jean took of this moment to announce the arrival of their child.

* * *

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my submissions to ereriweek 2019! I had so much fun! 
> 
> (Psst, the sweetheart series is getting it's own series written)


End file.
